1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to facsimile communication, and more particularly to a facsimile system, method and program product with junk fax disposal.
2. Related Art
Mass marketing communications have become a ubiquitous part of modern day interactions. As is well known, most of these communications are a nuisance because they are unsolicited and unwanted. The problem is so widespread that new terms have arisen to describe these communications such as “junk mail,” “spam,” “junk e-mail,” etc.
Regardless of the type of communication format, mass marketing communications force consumption of resources of the recipient. For example, when these communications are received via post, recipients must waste time filtering through the “junk mail” and must dispose of more paper waste. Unfortunately, mass marketers also use electronic formats as broadcast media to reach more people at lower costs. When received via telephone, a recipient wastes time by answering the phone and may experience increased telephone usage charges. The problem is so widespread relative to telephonic communications, the US government has established a federally controlled “do-not-call” list for telemarketers.
When mass marketing is received as e-mail (i.e., junk e-mail or spam), it requires recipients to maintain larger data storage than would be required if only wanted mail was received. In addition, recipients of junk e-mail also waste time determining whether e-mail is unwanted, and then deleting those that are considered spam. Alternatively, an e-mail recipient may also employ any of a variety of software packages, such as SpamKiller™ by McAfee, that filter e-mails for unwanted communications by, for example, subject, address of sender, message text, or message header. The filtering software adds expense to any computer system's operation and consumes further computer resources.
Another telecommunications device that has found increasing acceptance beyond office use as a home appliance is a facsimile machine. As a result, facsimile machines have become increasingly targets for mass marketing communications. In addition to the extra time, data storage and telephone usage charges required of a recipient, mass marketing communications received via facsimile waste a recipient's paper and ink. Unfortunately, no mechanisms currently exist to address “junk faxes” despite the fact that recipients, as with almost all forms of mass marketing communications, oftentimes repeatedly receive very similar communications.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a facsimile system, method and program product that address the above-described problems.